Digital Adventure
'' Digimon, monsters who are born in the digital world. Although they're made up of data, they can also cry, laugh, and fight like we do. They're our important friends! These are the advetures of the digital world!'' 'Zones' Digital Adventure/Zones 'Characters' Name, User 'Heroes' *Johnny Hearts, XrosHearts *Liam Kitson - Liam is great *Chloe Robertson - Liam is great 'Rivals' *Rex, Wolfdragon Rex *Ren, XrosHearts 'Downtown Tokyo (Human World)' Johnny: '''Wow I better buy that stuff. '''Liam: Why do you need that stuff? Johnny: You don't even know what the stuff is! Liam: Hey Johnny, look my phone is acting weird. Johnny: '''Look all the electronic are having weird glitches. '''Liam: *floating up* Hey, why am i going up? Johnny: '*Pulls Liam back to the ground* This is weird. ''A monster starts chasing after Johnny and Liam until both fall through a portal '''Valley Zone (Digital World) Two In-Training level digimon come to Liam & Johnny's aid ???: I'm Kapurimon! ???: 'I'm Sunmon! ''Two devices white colorless devices appear infront of Liam and Johnny 'Johnny: '*Grabs one of the devices and it becomes Orange* What is this? '''Liam: *grabs the other device and it becomes Gray* Eh? Kapurimon: They're called Xros Loaders which allows us digimon to gain power. Sunmon: '''You two are the heroes of legend! '''Johnny: '''Us? '''Kapurimon: Yes! They hear rumblinng sounds Liam: 'What's going on? '''Sunmon: '''Run! They're coming! The Bagra Army! ''Bagra Army attacks, aims one at Liam, but.... '''Kapurimon: Liam, watch out! Liam's Xros Loader begins to activate a glow Kapurimon Digivolves to Gotsumon Gotsumon: Rock Fist! Rocks from Gotsumon's head get hurled at the attacker Sunmon: Follow me to the village! All of them follow Sunmon Johnny: So where are we? What are Xros Loaders? And who's the Bagra Army? Sunmon: Your in the Valley Sanctuary, in the Valley Zone. Xros Loaders are legendary devices that only the destined wield, it has the power to digivolve, which makes digimon more stronger and digixros, which fuse temporarly digimon to become stronger. The Bagra Army are the army lead by the evil Bagramon who is tring to take over the digital world, and the Human world, he hates all humans and all digimon who don't help him in his cause. Johnny: '''That's a lot of info. '''Gotsumon: That's why we need you two. Liam: Us? Johnny's Xros Loader Glows Sunmon Digivolves to Coronamon Coronamon: '''Yes! There is this legend of the Xros Loaders a device so powerful to let digimon gain extreme power. The devices are given to humans. We need you! We need to Stop Bagramon and his army! We need to save our digital world! We need you two our generals! '''Liam: Um...Sunmon, You digivolved!! Coronamon: I'm Coronamon now. So will you two help us? Liam & Johnnny turn to look at each other, then turns to the digimon, and they nod, meaning "yes" Liam: '''You can count on us! '''Gotsumon: That's the spirit! Coronamon: Wait, you'll need to name your army and get a flag. Liam: What should we name it, Johnny? Johnny: Blazing Justice? Liam: Nice name! I like it! Coronamon: Come into the village. Liam, Johnny, Gotsumon & Coronamon arrive at the village Liam: '''Wow, What is this place, Coronamon? '''Coronamon: Valley Sanctuary. A safe haven from the bagra army, well not for long. Johnny: What's wrong? Gotsumon: The bagra army are looking for the code crown of this zone. Johnny: '''Code Crown? '''Coronamon: The digital world was once a whole, the digital world was under attack. The legendary digimon split up the code crown into many pieces. The person who controlled the code crown controlled the digital world. And when the code crown was divided so was the digital world. The person who control a zone's code crown controls that zone. Suddenly, they start to feel a tremor Liam: 'Tremors! '???: '''How nice. '''Coronamon: Its the bagra army! Gotsumon: Its Slayerdramon! Johnny: How do I use this? Johnny's Xros Loader glows Liam: Gotsumon, let's do this! Liam's Xros Loader glows Coronamon Mega Digivolves to Apollomon! Gotsumon Mega Digivolves to Spinomon! Apollomon: Arrow Of Apollo *fires constant arrows at Slayerdramon* Spinomon: Sonic Slash Rain! *Shoots off the blades on its back & fires it at Slayerdramon* Slayerdramon: No! The Code Crown! *Converts to data and the code crown is left* Liam: 'We did it, Spinomon is that everyone? ''Spinomon and Apollomon turn back to Gotsumon and Coronamon '''Coronamon: Insert the code crown ino the Xros Loader then this zone will be yours and the bagra army won't be able to take it unlessyou get defeated. Johnny: *Inserts code crown into his Xros loader* Gotsumon: Now we go to other zones and find the code crown. Liam: 'What's the next zone? '???: Need help? Johnny: A human!?!?!? ???: Just hold out the Xros loader infront of you and say Zone Transfer. Liam: *politely* Can you please show yourself & tell us your name? ???: *walks away* Liam: Lets go, *holds out his Xros loader infront of him* ZONE TRANSFER!! The digimon enter the Xros Loaders and Johnny and Liam enter the green portal infront of them 'Snow Zone (Digital World)' Everything in this zone is covered in snow 'Snow Zone' Liam: It's c-c-cold! Coronamon: Its the Snow Zone. They see a bunch of digimon running away from the town ???: Get back here! Gaomon, stop them! Gaomon: Gao Rush! *swiftly runs after the digimon and tries to knock them out* Johnny: '''Who are you? '''Rex: Name's Rex. Glad to see there are other humans here. Johnny: Why are you attacking the digimon? Rex: Long story. Basically, they stole something from me and Gaomon. Coronamon: What? Johnny: And who are you working for? Rex: And why would I be working for someone? *sighs* We need to get it back Coronamon: What did they take from you? Gaomon: *drags one of the digimon back to the group* I caught the theif, and got our Xros Loader back Rex: Thank you Gaomon SnowAgumon sweatdropped Rex: You got a problem with us? *glares at SnowAgumon* Too bad for you then, we already figured out where this zone's code crown is, and we were going to tell you, but now, your on your own. SnowAgumon sighs in disappointment Johnny: So you must have an army of your own. Rex: You could say that. Come on Gaomon, we gotta get that Code Crown ???: Where are you, SnowAgumon? Johnny: Coronamon, we can't let him get the code crown! Coronamon: '*follows Johnny to the town* '???: Don't be alarmed, he's my partner Digimon Liam: Huh? Who are you? ???: '''Hi I'm Chloe. I'm SnowAgumon's partner Digimon. What are your names? '''Liam: I'm Liam & this here *points to johnny* is Johnny! 'Snow Town' A town in the snow zone, past it is the Snow Forest Chloe: 'This here is Snow Town! '''Johnny: '*To a snowman-like digimon* Hello would you have any idea where the code crown is? '''Frigimon: Yes the zone's guardian IceLeomon has it he lives in the Ice Fort past the Snow Forest. Coronamon: Thank you, Frigimon. Frigimon: Your welcome, you seem nice. Johnny: Well protect you unlike that Rex *runs into the Snow Forest* 'Snow Forest' A forest covered in snow and ice, past it is the Ice Fort Chloe: Hey! Chloe catches up to them, following Liam & Johnny Chloe: Wait for me! SnowAgumon: You're going to need backup! Liam: Sure, you can help too! Johnny: You guys can go back I'll get this. Coronamon: Yeah! *follows Johnny to the Ice Fort* Liam: Hey, what does you digimon digivolve into, Chloe? Chloe: He can digivolve into Frigimon & then Monzaemon! The truth is, *blushing red in her cheeks* I watched your previous battle....Um...I.... Liam: Is something the matter, Chloe? SnowAgumon: Gotsumon, what's wrong with her? 'Ice Fort' A fort made of ice and snow on the other side of the Snow Forest, here in the center is where IceLeomon lives Johnny: IceLeomon! IceLeomon! Coronamon: Where can he be? Johnny: Where can he be? Rex: This stupid gate. It's the only thing standing between us and the Code Crown *sighs* Oh, hey guys ???: Frozen Fury! *the digimon charges at Johnny and Rex with a fist covered with ice cold air* Johnny, Rex, Coronamon & Gaomon was just about to get hit by the impact, when...! ???: Hearts Attack! *a bunch of hearts collide with frozen fury* ???: Tri-Horn Attack! *a triceratop-like digimon attacks the enemy with his horn* Liam & Chloe rush in Liam: Rex, Johnny, are you okay? Chloe: '''We got worried, so Gotsumon & SnowAgumon digivolved into their Ultimate levels. '''Liam: Triceramon, help out Johnny! Triceramon: You got it! Chloe: Monzaemon, you too! Monzaemon: Sure thing! Johnny: You guys do realize that Rex is the enemy? BTW IceLeomon! I don't want to fight! I need the code crown so that the bagra army can't come here anymore. Rex: You really want to be enemies then? *glares at Johnny* Gaomon: Rex, don't let your temper get the better of you Category:Roleplay